


However Improbable

by Lothiriel84



Series: A Bun In The Oven [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John walks in on something he's not quite expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	However Improbable

The look on John Watson's face as he walks into 221B Baker Street to find her and Sherlock discussing baby names is utterly priceless, Andrea decides with an amused smirk. 

The good doctor shoots a perplexed glance at her midsection, then mutters something like "Is there anything I should know?" and she can't help but laugh at Sherlock's vaguely insulted expression. 

"That's an interesting guess, but no," she grins, enjoying the flash of relief that crosses the good doctor's face.

"Well, congratulations," John replies smoothly, because he's too polite to ask about the child's father. 

It's only when she's about to leave that she turns around to add "It was close enough though," and if he wasn't a doctor she would tell him to sit down before he falls over. 


End file.
